McDonalds
by blackhairedfreaks
Summary: This is my first story. It is a one-shot. May gets hungry and decides to go to McDonalds, where she meets Drew! Not good with summaries..sorry. Contestshipping....big time! MayxDrew ShuuxHaruka


**A/N: This is my first story…it is a one-shot, a really long one-shot. Enjoy ******

**Blf2 came up with the idea, but I made the story…so YAY ME!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

McDonalds

One day May was hungry, so she decided to go to McDonalds. She grabbed her key and jumped into her red corvette. As she was driving to McDonalds, a certain green-haired coordinator popped into her head. "I have to stop thinking about him, he is gone now," she thought sadly.

As May was ordering, she could've sworn that the voice coming from the cashier was familiar. As she moved in line, she saw emerald eyes peeking out at her, under a big hat.

"Hmm… do I know you?" May asked the cashier.

"Here's your food, May- I mean Ma'mm!" the cashier said, turning away. As he turned away, his hat fell off, revealing his chartreuse hair.

It was Drew! She froze in her spot and couldn't help but stare into his eyes.

"D-Drew!?" May choked out. She immediately fainted, hitting the floor, hard.

************************************************************************

"May are you okay?" Drew asked worriedly, as she started to wake up.

"What happened?" May asked groggily.

He had taken her to the ice room so customers wouldn't stare at her. Drew's boss was not very happy.

Drew put on his signature smirk and said, "I expected you to fall for me but not literally!"

"Ow, my head!" May whined, not paying attention to what Drew had said.

"Oh yeah, you fell on your head." Drew said.

"And you couldn't catch me!?" May yelled.

"For your information, I was behind the counter and what am I, your knight in shining armor?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" May said, blushing.

"Of course you didn't," Drew said, flipping his hair.

"So, like, what are you doing here?" May asked.

"Hmm…lets see, why would I be working at McDonalds?" Drew asked sarcastically. "MONEY! Duh."

"Oh," May said.

"My mom is very sick, and we need money for her surgery," Drew said sadly.

"Wow, I hope she gets better soon," May said. _"Cuz I stand to see Drew so sad." _

Drew saw the look of pity in her eyes and immediately angered. He went over and sat down next to her. She looked up from the sudden movement. His anger disappeared as soon as he saw her crying.

"Don't cry, it'll be alright," Drew said trying to comfort her. It didn't help. She started to cry even harder. He pulled her closer and she cried into his chest. She liked it there. The two sat like that until Drew noticed that May fell asleep. He picked her up and got her out of the ice room.

"Hey Drew, what did you do to her?" Bill, one of the employees, asked.

"Nothing, Bill, she just fell asleep while she was crying," Drew explained.

"Crying? Again, I ask, what did you do?" Bill asked.

"And again **I **say, NOTHING!" Drew said obviously annoyed.

He quickly went to his boss's office and asked if he could take off for the rest of the day. His boss raised her eyebrows but when she saw him carrying a sleeping May, she let him go. As he was leaving, he could've sworn that he heard her say "Young love."

"Let's see, I can't her to her house 'cuz I don't know where she lives. I guess I could take her to my house.

As he was carrying her home (he didn't drive to work), people were staring at him. Once he was inside his house, he laid her down on his bed, while he went to watch t.v. He fell asleep on the couch.

************************************************************************

May woke up to find herself in someone's bed. She got up and looked around. She saw a picture of Drew with a woman who had golden curls and emerald eyes. The two were smiling and Drew actually looked like he was enjoying himself. "His mom," May said to herself. May smiled to herself and left the room.

She went into the living room and saw Drew asleep on the couch, with the t.v. on. "Awww he looks so calm and peaceful," May thought to herself. "I guess I fell asleep and he must have carried me here."

After doing a few more things, May left for home. However, before she left, she gave Drew a peck on his cheek.

************************************************************************

Drew woke up to find the t.v. off and a note on his stomach. He picked it up and read: _**Thank you for everything, you are so cute when you sleep! **_(At this point Drew blushed) _**I owe you one but now that I know that you work at MickieDs, **_(A/N: I really do not know why I did that.) _** I can't help but ask, can I have a free cheeseburger? **_(Good 'ol May) _**I know, I know, completely off topic, but I can't help myself! **_

_**Well anyway,**_

_**Love,**_

_**May **_

"Wow, same old May." Drew said aloud as he walked to the bathroom. As soon as he looked into the mirror, he fainted. I'm guessing you all want to know what it was that made him faint, am I right? Of course I'm right, it was lipstick the shape of lips,** (A/N: what other shape would it be?)** on his cheek.

_Bada Pa Pa Pa I'm lovin' it! __ ;)_

**_____________________________________________________________________ **

**A/N: Did you like it? If you did, or didn't, please review! That last sentence was the McDonald's theme song, you know…Bada pa pa pa I'm lovin' it. **


End file.
